Decretum
by oldfashionedhand
Summary: Sometimes to be the hero, you have to play the villain. Kyoko attempts to save Sayaka by becoming the evil she's desperately looking for to fight against. Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

_March right in and smash his hands and legs until he can never use them again. Make him completely helpless. Then he'll be completely yours. His heart and his body._

Kyoko remembered the moment - more so than the words – with crystal clarity. Sayaka rounding on her at what she'd said, fists clenched so tight the knuckles were left white hot with anger, the blue haired girl's whole body trembling with pure self-righteous rage. She'd been ready to kill Kyoko then, but the red haired girl hadn't minded. That look had suited Sayaka far better than the timid girl she'd seen before, clutching at herself in comfort before the gate of the house of the boy she was ready to risk her life for, but couldn't even summon the courage to speak to. It would have been funny if it wasn't all so tragically pathetic.

Kyoko was different though. She wasn't afraid of anything. Which was why tonight she'd gone through that gate, into that house, and was now standing at the foot of the bed of the boy in question. Kamijo had been the name on the front of the house, but Kyoko didn't particularly care. She reached out a hand to the peacefully sleeping boy, the words echoing around her head, _smash his hands and_ legs,with the enhanced strength all Puella Magi had been gifted with, she _could_ break him so easily if she wanted to. And a part of Kyoko - a strong part of her - did want to. His legs, that precious arm of his, or just go straight for the finale and crush his throat. Maybe once Sayaka had lost the alter she was so willing to sacrifice herself on, she'd finally understood the true nature of the world as Kyoko had all those years ago. Would that be enough to pull her back from the abyss she was teetering over?

The boy stirred and Kyoko realised her fingers were so close they were brushing against his neck. She quickly withdrew her hand. _No_, she thought, _that isn't the plan_. Her plan needed him to be alive, for Sayaka to keep fighting for his sake, even if Kyoko couldn't understand why. She settled for glaring balefully down at him through her scarlet eyes.

What was so great about him anyway? He was just some wimpy, rich brat who lived in a rich house with his rich family and cared more about his violin than the girl who was about to break herself over him. She'd followed Sayaka after their first fight, half out of boredom, and half out of curiosity. She'd seen her go to the hospital, she'd assumed to see the wheelchair bound boy Kyoko had spied her with the day before before on the hospital roof. Kyoko had been to far away to hear the music from the boy's violin, but everyone there looked so serene for a moment she'd yearned to be on that roof herself with them.

Today though, instead of the stupid happy smile Sayaka had skipped out the door with yesterday, she'd had left the hospital looking so crushed Kyoko had thought the boy must have died. She'd followed the bluenette as she dejectedly wondered down the streets of Mitakihara, until they were both in front of that gate. As Kyoko caught the strains of Ave Maria she'd realised what had actually transpired. The boy was alive and well, the selfish little bastard had just decided to get discharged without bothering to tell the idiotic bluenette who'd been following him around like a lost puppy. From there it hadn't been hard to guess who Sayaka had wasted her wish on, and that had made Kyoko angry, both at Sayaka and the boy. It hadn't taken long after that for the words to just start tumbling out.

_If you're too shy to do it, I'd be happy to take your place. Just as a favour to my new colleague_.

Kyoko had been ready to do it as well: to break down the door and use her magic to tear him apart. She'd had to settle for second prize – another round of beating the stupid out of Sayaka. The first time they'd fought Kyoko had almost killed her, she'd seen too much of the past in Sayaka then, too much of her old high handed morals and ignorance, and all she'd wanted to do was smear her bloodily across the alley wall. She'd nearly succeeded too if it hadn't been for Kyoko's erstwhile ally: Akemi Homura. The mysterious girl had decided to save Sayaka, probably for the same bullshit reasons she wanted them to team up to fight Walpurgisnacht, whatever that was supposed to be.

She hadn't known what she was going to do in that second fight, whether she wanted to kill Sayaka or save her, but it had hardly mattered after what they learnt: How Kyuubey had ripped their souls out of bodies into the soul gems, leaving them all as little more than zombies.

The next time Kyoko had seen Sayaka she'd wished she hadn't.

The proud, self-righteous fool from before had gone. In her place was a girl who really did look like a zombie - laughing mad as she hacked up the witch Elsa maria, but her eyes as empty and void of emotion as the dead. Kyoko had seen eyes like that before, when her father had learnt the truth behind why after his excommunication and years of apathy and ridicule people had suddenly flocked to his sermons.

Kyuubey had come to them later, while Kyoko was planning out their tactics to fight Walpurgisnacht with Homura. Kyoko had been ready to murder him on sight, but Homura had stayed her hand. She learnt how close Sayaka was to falling, her soul gem almost tainted beyond repair.

So Kyoko had come up with the plan.

She still wasn't sure why is was so important to her to save Sayaka, but Kyoko was an impulsive girl. She wanted to save Sayaka so she was going to save her, and nothing was going to get in her way. It was as simple as that.

Sayaka clearly thought she was some kind of hero, well fine, she could be a hero. And everyone knew what a truly great hero needed was a villain to match them. Looking down at the blissfully unaware Kamijo boy she smiled for the first time that evening, her teeth bared. And so help her, if some part of her wasn't going to enjoy this as well.

* * *

Sayaka felt like she was drowning. She was in the park opposite her school, back pressed against a tree to conceal her from sight. Her eyes were on the school gate – more specifically at Shizuki Hitomi, the girl Sayaka had once considered her best friend. Hitomi was, as always, the picture of poise; hands demurely clasped in front of her, with not one green hair out of place. Sayaka knew who she was waiting for: the boy they were both in love with - Kamijo Kyosuke.

The air was thick and Sayaka felt like she was going to choke. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She was Kyosuke's childhood friend, she was the one who'd been at his bedside in hospital everyday after the accident, she was a Puella Magi – a hero of justice; how then had her story ended up like this?

The thought of Puella Magi brought on another choke, now she knew what that truly meant. Kyuubey hadn't given them magic powers, he'd ripped their souls out of their bodies and left them as empty husks. She was a zombie, and even if she wanted to run out there and confront Hitomi, to ask her what kind of friend she thought she was, she didn't have the right. Kyosuke deserved better than a monster who wasn't able to touch or feel.

Kyosuke still hadn't come though. Hitomi's fingers were twisting and untwisting her bag strap and Sayaka could tell she was beginning to fret. The small slice of satisfaction Sayaka felt was quickly devoured by crushing guilt. Hitomi was supposed to be her friend, what pleasure was Sayaka meant to find in her unhappiness. The dreadful thoughts from the other day began to return, when she'd wished – for only split-second, but still she'd wished it – that she'd never saved Hitomi from that witch so Kyosuke could be hers alone. She really was a terrible friend; towards Madoka too, when the sweet pink-haired girl had tried to help her, Sayaka had said such terrible, spiteful things.

She hadn't had the courage to come into school that day, and in the afternoon she'd raised herself from her bed and come to wait at the school gate for Kyosuke and Hitomi. Not a hero, but a coward who'd lost both her friends and the boy she loved. Kyoko's words from before echoed around her head, _The balance of hope and despair is always zero_, she'd dismissed them at the time, just as she dismissed all she thought the callous Puella Magi had stood for, but now she saw the truth in them. Kyosuke and Hitomi had been given happiness, and she had nothing left at all. Unknown to her the black cloud within her spirit gem clasped in her hand was pressing against the glass, and a hairline crack had appeared.

Hitomi had taken out her phone and was calling a number; Kyosuke's Sayaka presumed. She checked the time on her own phone and was surprised at the hour. If they were planning to meet, he really was running late.

Sayaka jumped as a ringtone playing a familiar song went off behind her. She turned around, and to her astonishment sprawled across a park bench in her customary green hoodie was Sakura Kyoko. The red-head was chewing her customary pocky and gave Sayaka a bored nod. In her hand was a white mobile phone. Sayaka was wondering where she could have possibly got a phone from when the ringtone rang again. She did recognise the song, it was one she'd often heard Kyosuke play before: Ave Maria. She felt a chill of fear, why would Kyoko choose that song? Kyoko noticed her discomfort and broke into a predatory fanged smile that did nothing to allay Sayaka's suspicions. The mobile rang a third time and this time Kyoko did answer it.

"Good afternoon sweet-tits, you have reached the answering machine of Kamijo Kyosuke," said Kyoko cheerfully. Sayaka looked back around and could see from Hitomi's wide eyed surprise they were actually talking to one another. In which case, what on earth was Kyoko doing with Kyosuke's phone?

Kyoko didn't seem to see Sayaka's anger, and blithely carried on, "If you're confused why I sound like a little girl I can happily tell you after many years of trying I have finally hit puberty. I know, I'm surprised too that my voice would ever be so deep – or awesome," Kyoko added as an afterthought. "The reason I'm leaving this message is now I've become a man its time for me to marry the true love of my life: the only one I truly care for."

Kyoko winked at Sayaka, who froze in embarrassed fear. That red-haired demon wasn't going to say her name was she? She _couldn't_. Sayaka lunged for the phone but Kyoko dodged to the side and started to run, leaving Sayaka to face-plant against the bench. Rubbing her bruised forehead Sayaka was soon in furious pursuit, all her previous depression forgotten in the face of her anger with the red-haired girl.

"Yes, the one – I have to confess," Kyoko continued between breathes of air, holding the phone up high out of the reach of Sayaka's grasping hands, "The name of the one I love is – Stradivarius."

This stopped Sayaka in her tracks. Sayaka's first instinct had been Kyoko had just made the word up, but she was sure she'd heard it before. Perhaps it was foreign name. Was Stradi...whatshername some kind of exchange student Kyoko had met before?

"That smooth, brown skin; those sublime curves; that long slender shaft, I've never met anything more perfect. I've left Japan with Stradivarius and using my family's quite frankly ridiculous fortune I'm now searching for a country that recognises the beautiful union between boy and violin."

Sayaka stared at Kyoko before risking a glance back at Hitomi who looked to be in shock. She appeared to stutter something down the phone, which Kyoko promptly ignored.

"If you have a message," Kyoko finished off sweetly, "Then please go fuck yourself after the beep." With that she snapped the phone in two, casting both halves aside.

This time when Sayaka launched herself at Kyoko she found her target. Both girls went tumbling onto the grass. Kyoko was curiously devoid of her usual fighting spirit and soon Sayaka was straddled atop older girl. They were attracting more than a few curious stares, and a couple of teenage boys leaning against the fountain whistled, but she ignored all of them. She grabbed Kyoko roughly by the front her hoodie, wrenching her up so they were face to face.

"Where did you get the phone?" Sayaka said angrily.

"You're really asking the wrong question, ya know that," stated Kyoko.

"Where! Did you get! That phone!"

"From dear ol' Kamijo-kun," she mockingly slid in the last honourific.

"You stole it?"

"No, he gave it to me for safekeeping," Kyoko said sarcastically. "And you still ain't asking the right question."

"Where's Kyosuke? What did you do him!"

Kyoko's fangs were visible as she smiled, "Now, that is the right question."

Sayaka drew back a fist to hit her, but she didn't get the chance. She felt Kyoko shift under her, but lost in her anger and surprised by the sudden movement after her enemy's previous passiveness, she was caught unawares, and found herself on the ground.

She quickly got to her feet, her hand flying to her spirit gem and preparing to transform.

"Hold on!" Kyoko commanded. "If we start fighting, we're gonna get carried away like before, then I won't be able to answer your question. You'll never find out where he is."

Sayaka reluctantly let her hands fall to her sides. "If you've done anything to him Kyoko, I'll make you pay," she growled.

Kyoko calmly dusted the dirt and grass off of her hoodie from their tumble. "Its simple really," she said, "You heard the demon rabbit the other night, what that fucker did to us."

"Yes," Sayaka remembered even Kyoko had seemed in shock when she'd learnt the truth, "It turned us into monsters. We're zombies."

"Always glass-half empty with you ain't it," Kyoko muttered, shaking her head, "Right we're monsters, zombies, Godzilla, whatever you want to call it. Do you know what else we are?"

"What?"

Kyoko made a wide sweeping gesture across the park, encompassing a couple wrapped in each other arms at a bench, a gang of young boys kicking around a football, a mother knelt by a pram trying to calm a squealing child, and Hitomi, still waiting by the school gates, looking lost and afraid.

"We're better than them."

"What?" Sayaka repeated, but in a much more dangerous tone.

"We've got powers they can only dream of. We've got bodies that can't die. We don't need to eat, or to sleep, hell, I don't think we even age. We're practically gods, and all we need to do to keep ourselves immortal is to let the witches snack on a few humans here and there. Fair trade I say."

"I remember you spewing that crap when we first met. I thought you were better than that, I thought you might have changed," Sayaka said, for some reason she felt more hurt than angry, and could feel a lump rising in her throat, "I guess I was wrong."

Kyoko seemed to hesitate slightly. Sayaka didn't understand, why was she getting upset over Kyoko of all people turning out to be exactly what she'd always suspected she was. She felt tired from all of it, learning the truth from Kyuubey, Hitomi's betrayal, and now Kyoko's callousness was the final straw. She wouldn't give the red-head the satisfaction of watching her cry though, and wiped an angry hand across her eyes.

"I have changed," Kyoko said quietly, "I was happy skulking in the shadows before, just keeping myself alive. Well, y'know what, fuck that. I'm not going to just be part of the background no more. If I'm a monster then I'm not plannin' to wallow in it like you, I'm want to enjoy every second. I'm gonna take this city for myself and turn it into my playground."

Sayaka felt her anger return, it was a good feeling and she welcomed it, "And you think I'm just going to let you?"

"Well, yes," Kyoko said matter-of-factly, "If you don't want any harm to come to your little boyfriend you'll just sit back and enjoy the fireworks."

"Where is he! What have you done to him!" Sayaka yelled out.

"You see I thought you might be boring when I told you my plan, and try and stop me because of some heroic justice bullshit. So I decided to get me some insurance. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of Kamijo-kun, and he'll stay the picture of perfect health, as long as you behave.

"If you hurt him," stated Sayaka simply, "I will kill you."

"No you won't," Kyoko laughed. Suddenly she was gone, and it was only the tickle of breath as she whispered the next words into Sayaka's ear that alerted the bluenette she'd moved beside her in almost an instant, "You're stupid and you're weak. I'm not sure I even needed to take a hostage, I just have to sit back and watch you destroy yourself. You give away Grief Seeds, you run yourself ragged against familiars, and all for a boy who can barely seem to remember you. As long as you keep doing what you're doing, you'll never have the power to stop me."

Sayaka swung her bag around but Kyoko was already gone, leaving her alone in the park. Drained of strength she fell to her knees staring blankly at the ground. She wanted to cry, to just let everything out in hot, angry tears, but she couldn't. Something else was stirring within her as well though, beyond the despair: a seed of the old determination that had withered away. Whatever kind of monster she was, she was the only one who could stop Kyoko. Mami was dead, that Akemi girl couldn't be trusted, that left only her. It also meant she was the only one who could save Kyosuke. Her condition meant she could do something for him Hitomi would never be able to do. It was a small, selfish, perverse happiness she knew, but it gave her strength. Unbeknownst to her, the darkness almost engulfing her soul gem drew back by a fraction, and became a little less opaque. Miki Sayaka stood up. She didn't know what was going to happen in the future, but she knew one thing: She was going to stop Kyoko and save Kyosuke or die trying.

* * *

_Phew, first chapter out of the way. I had this idea knocking around in my head for a while of a different approach Kyoko might have taken in her attempt to save Sayaka. Hope you enjoy, keep reading, and whether you love it or hate it, send me those reviews :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Kyoko rubbed her knuckles against her forehead, trying to dispel the migraine that always seemed to come on whenever she stepped into Akemi Homura's room. It was a pure white void, the only reference point a small table at the centre. Curving around the table were a collection of elongated seats, whose bright colours and simple geometric shapes made it look like someone had upended a giant children's playset. What really made Kyoko's head hurt though were the score of floating screens just above eye level, gently bobbing up and down in mid-air with no apparent means of suspension. Kyoko didn't know what magic Akemi had used, but whatever angle you stood at they always appeared full-facing. Some images she recognised, a map of Mitakihara or a picture of a Witch, but some she had no idea about - they were covered in strange ruins or bizarre arcane circles. Either way she could feel her head already beginning to throb.

Akemi herself was stood motionless in front of the various screens. Kyoko didn't even try and pretend to understand the thought-process of that strange and gloomy girl, nor did she particularly feel like trying. The important thing was, for the moment, she'd agreed to help Kyoko with her plan.

"Sakura Kyoko," said Akemi, without turning around, "You have returned."

Kyoko flopped down into one of the sofas, this one a bright pastel blue, and put her feet up on the table. "Anyone ever tell you its rude not to look at people when you're speaking to 'em?"

Akemi did turn round at this. "You are lecturing me on manners."

It was a dull statement rather than a sarcastic question, but Kyoko was sure she could pick up the tiniest hint of irony. Enough to make the girl seem more human than robot for a moment.

Akemi took the seat opposite of Kyoko. "Did you make contact with Miki Sayaka?"

"Yes I 'made contact'," Kyoko imitated Akemi's monotone for a moment. "It worked great, Sayaka is _pissed_. Is the package secure?" she asked conspiratorially.

Akemi looked at her blankly for a moment then pointed upwards, "You can retrieve Kamijo Kyosuke from there."

Kyoko's eyes followed the direction of her finger. Far above them was a circle of whirring gears and pendulums. A cable trailed down from the centre, the end of which was a writhing worm like shape. It looked for all the word like bait dangling off the end of a fishing line, _though it might as well be_, thought Kyoko grinning. The shape of the worm came from the sleeping bag she'd stuffed the Kamijo boy into, before wrapping several lengths of ropes tightly around it to make sure he had no chance of getting out. She'd also blindfolded him. The final touch had been a few wads of duct-tape to gag him; after all Akemi had agreed to look after him, and she didn't want to be completely inconsiderate towards her ally. The boy looked scared, his delicate features even paler than usual, which suited Kyoko just fine.

"Can you prepare the package for delivery?" Kyoko tried again with her conspiratorial whisper.

"You want me to cut Kamijo Kyosuke down for you?" asked Akemi.

"Would it kill you to lighten up for ten seconds," grumbled Kyoko.

"You can trust me on this, Sakura Kyoko, I am not treating any of this pointless exercise seriously," said Akemi coldly.

Kyoko fought down a flash of anger, and made herself smile instead, though it looked more like she was just baring her teeth at the other girl. "Why did you agree to any of it then?"

"I need your help against Walpurgisnacht -"

Kyoko laughed humourlessly, cutting her off. "Bullshit. We already came to an agreement over that, remember? You had every right to tell me to go to hell when I started throwing in extra conditions on top of what we already decided on. But instead you sign up without so much as a complaint. So, what's your angle?"

Akemi was quite silent for some time. "You would not be the only one who mourned Sayaka Miki's loss," she said eventually.

Kyoko was about to ask her exactly what she meant by that, when they were interrupted by a new visitor.

"What are you two planning?" asked Kyuubey.

The satanic little creature was perched on a chair, its rabbit like head cocked quizzically.

"Sod off," said Kyoko evenly.

There was a fresh series of grunts and squeals overhead. Kamijo was struggling twice as hard as before as he heard another voice, perhaps hoping for rescue.

"You involved an outsider in our affairs. Such conduct is not befitting of a Magical Girl,Kyoko," Kyuubey remonstrated with her gently.

Kyoko turned around to Akemi, "Do you mind if I pulverise the little bastard?"

"I wouldn't bother. However many times you destroy that _thing_, another will come to replace it," Akemi spoke with a hatred that Kyoko hadn't expected from the normally emotionless girl.

"How boring," Kyoko grumbled. "Don't they get mad or nothing that you've been going around killing them like that?"

"I don't think they'll capable of it. The last time I destroyed one, the next one ate the remains," Akemi recounted with distaste.

"They're edible?" asked Kyoko cheerfully, and had the pleasure of seeing Akemi looking genuinely aghast. "Don't look at me like that. I haven't had a good meal in a week. Oi, Kyuubey, I've changed my mind, you can stay after all."

Kyuubey righted its head, and as Kyoko stood up, it scrambled off the seat and made a dash for the exit.

"Typical," muttered Kyoko. "At least its cleared off now."

She watched a flash of white tail round the exit and leave the room, then sat back down, facing Akemi. _She didn't say kill_, Kyoko mused, _she said destroy. How much does she know about Kyuubey? _The red-head shrugged to herself, however she'd gotten information on the little demon, it could come in useful.

"It knows we're up to something. Do you think its likely to interfere?" Kyoko asked casually.

"Why do you believe I would understand that thing's intentions any better than you do?" Akemi asked.

"Don't you?"

Akemi paused, her purples eyes staring at Kyoko quite intently.

"What?" asked Kyoko irritably. It felt like Akemi was trying to dissect her with her gaze.

"Nothing. I just always forgot you're a lot less stupid than you appear," replied Akemi.

"Fuck you too," shot back Kyoko. "And whaddya mean by that anyway? We've only known each other for a few days."

Akemi gave a small crooked smile, but didn't answer her question, instead going back to the previous matter. "Kyuubey will not interfere directly," she said, "But there is a chance it will attempt to further poison Miki Sayaka's mind, especially when she is in such an emotionally fragile state."

"No time to waste then. You remember what you gotta do?"

"Likely better than you do." Akemi stuck out a hand, her palm flat.

Kyoko stared at the outstretched hand in bafflement, "Do you want to dance or something?"

Akemi blinked. "Part of my role in this charade you're orchestrating is to deliver a grief seed to Miki Sayaka," she explained patiently, "To do so requires a vital ingredient I am currently lacking: a grief seed."

"What the hell are you talking about? I've seen you work. You must have a mountain of seeds piled up here," said Kyoko indigently.

"Allow me to clarify: a grief seed _that isn't mine_."

"Fine!" Kyoko patted herself down and realised she didn't have a single one on her. "Uh...I left mine at home. Are you sure you can't just..."

Kyoko trailed off as Akemi's eyes bored into her.

"Fine!" Kyoko repeated angrily. "I'll go back and fetch one of mine you damn cheapskate. I'll take the package with me while I'm at it."

"Kamijo Kyosuke-" Akemi began.

"Just fucking cut him down would you?"

A few seconds later the boy was in Akemi's arms, who'd gone temporary still, most likely shock from his rather rapid descent after Akemi had shot the cable suspending him clean through. She passed him over to Kyoko, who slung the bound Kamijo over her shoulder like a pack of potatoes while still muttering complaints under her breath.

"When are you likely to return?" asked Akemi as Kyoko stomped away.

"I ain't traipsing all the way back here again," said Kyoko flatly, "I'll pass you the Grief Seeds in the park."

"Very well. I'll accept the package there," she said with the ghost of a smile. "Until then, goodbye Sakura Kyoko." With that, she shut the door.

Kyoko shut her eyes and sighed. She was glad to be out of the pure white room, but she was starting to feel the headaches may be coming from dealing with Akemi Homura rather than her residence.

Kamijo Kyosuke was afraid. He'd been safely asleep in his bed, a comfort he had hadn't known for who knows how many months - his days after the accident full of nothing but sterile linen, and pale white-washed walls - when he'd been roughly grabbed, bundled into a sleeping bag, tied and gagged before he'd even had a chance to cry out. He didn't know who'd kidnapped him, but they must be enormously strong, as they'd easily hauled him around with what felt like little more than one arm at times. He'd presumed they were after money, it was no secret his family was wealthy, but to his surprise he'd heard Sayaka's name mentioned by his captors. He was also surprised they sounded somewhat high pitched, almost like girls, but he was sure that wasn't possible. There was no way a girl could possibly have that level of strength, or use the kind of language he'd heard. Maybe they put on false voices so he wouldn't be able to identify them to the police?

The blindfold came off, as did the gag. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust. He was in what looked to be an old abandoned church. Sun light streamed in through the high windows, filtered into a warm orange glow by the intricate stained glass. He could feel cold stone through the material of the sleeping bag and saw somebody had placed him in the altar. Also, although this was probably unknown to his captors, the ropes around the sleeping bag were also a lot looser than they had been. He wriggled around experimentally and could feel his arms had some small room to manoeuvre. Suddenly he heard footsteps and froze his body, but kept twisting his head around, trying to get a glimpse of his captor.

What he saw he couldn't quite believe his eyes. His kidnapper was a red-headed girl who looked only a couple of years older than he was at most. Suddenly it became clear: She must be part of a gang. She certainly looked it, with her threadbare hoodie and grimy face; the older members who carried out the kidnapping had left her behind to watch him while they delivered the ransom. He hoped his parents would be OK when they heard the news. He remembered seeing them after waking up in a hospital bed following the accident. It had been the first time his mother and father had looked old.

He tried to speak, but his throat was dry, and it came out more as a strangled cough. It was enough to attract the girls attention though. She disappeared into the pews and brought back a bottled water. Cradling his head like a child, she slowly tipped the water into his mouth. He swallowed greedily, his mouth and tongue parched. Having finished the bottle she carelessly chucked it into a corner, on top of a mountain of sweet wrappers and ready-meal packets that looked shockingly incongruous in the faded grandeur of the old church.

He swallowed again, finally feeling ready to speak. "You don't have to do this you know," he said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

The girl snorted, "You have no idea how wrong you are."

"Look, I know you've been forced into this, but if you let me go right now, my family can protect you." He had a flash of inspiration, "And we'll pay you a lot better than whatever they were going to give you."

"More than who?" The girl asked, perplexed.

"More than your boss. The one who kidnapped me."

The girl looked at him, then threw back her head and roared with laughter. The sound echoed disjointedly around the church until Kyosuke felt he was surrounded by it.

"Are you a complete moron? There's no boss or gang, there's just me. And it ain't about money either. You're just a sideshow for the real event, so don't go getting any big ideas that any of this is about you. Though I know it must be difficult for you to understand you're not the centre of the universe for once, _Kamijo-kun_."

"You know my name," Kyosuke said, shaken.

"You're right, where are my manners? Sakura Kyoko, a pleasure to meet you." She gave a mocking bow.

Kyosuke felt angry. He'd almost felt sorry for this girl, but now she was belittling him. What did she mean it wasn't about money? Was this some kind of obscene prank? "You gave me your name. Now who's the stupid one? My Father's an inspector in the Police, he'll -"

"Is daddy going to lock up the mean girlie who was bothering his precious princess," Kyoko said sarcastically. "You really are a moron. He could send every police officer in Japan after me and it wouldn't be enough," she boasted.

"Why am I here then?" demanded Kyosuke angrily. That was the second time she'd insulted his intelligence.

"Like I said, you're the sideshow. Well, technically speaking - you're the bait," Kyoko explained.

"Bait for who? Sayaka?" Kyosuke guessed from what he'd overheard earlier.

"Bing-bing," Kyoko made a noise like an arcade machine. "And the winner is Kamijo Kyosuke. Yes, you're here to lure Sayaka into my lair."

Kyosuke wasn't sure what to think. Part of him still wanted to believe this was all part of some kind of strange, convoluted trick. That this Kyoko girl was a friend of Sayaka (Though Hitomi had never mentioned the striking red-head) and was planning an overwrought prank. What else could explain her age or why she would so happily give him her name? (Presuming the name she'd given was real). The less optimistic and slightly more realistic part of Kyosuke's mind kept stomping over this theory with one persistent fact: she'd broken into his house and snatched him from his bed. However you cut if, for a prank between teenagers that was going way too far.

"What are you planning to do to Sayaka?" he asked.

"Beat the crap out of her," Kyoko said gleefully.

"W-What? Why?" he stuttered.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, "Because I want to, duh. You really are a complete -"

"Don't call me a moron," said Kyosuke hotly.

Kyoko just stared at him in response and for the first time Kyosuke had a proper look at her eyes. They were the same fiery red as her hair, and right now they were blazing with anger. Kyosuke shut his mouth and shrunk back, feeling all the fear from before returning with force. Kyoko broke contact first with another of her mocking bows and when her eyes met his again the fury had passed.

"I forgot. I was in the esteemed presence of a musical genius. Don't go anywhere, I brought back the perfect souvenir for you." She strode down the aisle and disappeared into one of the alcove rooms.

As soon as she was gone he began to struggle furiously. Whatever this insane girl was planning it definitely wasn't a prank. He had to get out of here as quickly as possible. With agonising slowness he worked his hands up until they suddenly popped out of the top of the sleeping bag. From there it was a matter of working at the ropes, his fingers clawing at them until they were loose enough for him to pull his body out of the sleeping bag and flop down to the ground like a wet fish. His legs were numb, but using the altar he was able to push himself upright and gradually feeling began to shakily return to his limbs.

An ear-splitting note carried over the church hall. Feeling his stomach drop Kyosuke looked up to see Kyoko walking towards him down the aisle. He belatedly realised rather than attempting to stand he should have dragged himself under the pew seats and hidden there.

The horrible sound had come from the violin Kyoko had pressed to her neck. No, not any violin, it was his violin. Because of his talent a wealthy patron had been willing to lend him the centre piece of his collection: a genuine Stradivarius, that was over two centuries old. The girl was casually sawing away at the strings of the prized violin, desecrating the divine music the instrument had produced over hundreds of years with every movement.

"Stop it!" Kyosuke said angrily, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, "Stop it right now!"

"Oh, I an sorry, I didn't mean to cause no harm," Kyoko said, still walking towards him. "I ain't quite as good as you I know, but when I saw it I couldn't resist having a bit of a go."

She let the violin drop to her side, the bottom scraping the stone floor as she walked. Kyosuke had had enough. _How dare she_. He'd never been the most physical person and was weak from hospital and from his kidnapping ordeal, but he was still sure he could take on one girl. Yelling he ran towards her, fist raised.

His eyes weren't even able to follow her movements. One moment he was charging towards her, the next he was suspended in midair, clutching at the hand around his throat and desperately fighting to breathe. He could barely believe it, but she was holding him up with only one hand, the other still clutching the violin.

"Its funny, ya know," Kyoko said conversationally as he gasped for breath. "I mention I'm gonna hurt Sayaka and you barely bat one of your pretty eyelashes, but I start getting dirt on your _precious_ _fucking_ violin and that's when you decide to start getting angry. Do you know what the funniest thing is though? I can't even hurt you." Her grip tightened. Kyosuke continued to kick air as he fought to loosen her hold. "I wish I could, ya know. I wish I could bring you down to our level. I wish I could take those special fingers you're so proud of and break them one by one. Then maybe, just maybe, you'd understand the pain you've caused, you blind, selfish, bastard." Kyoko enunciated every word with cold hatred. "But I can't do that, I won't have that stupid girl break because of you."

She threw him across the church, he collided with the stone alter with a thump, and slid down to the ground. Kyosuke panted heavily, trying to catch his breathe, his hands massaging his crushed throat. His head was spinning, both from his near asphyxiation and the words she'd spoken to him. He didn't understand. She was talking about Sayaka, that he was sure about, but how had he hurt her? What was he supposed to have done?

"No, I can't hurt you," repeated Kyoko, "But I can do this." With that she raised the Stradivarius high above her head and in one sharp movement dashed it against the stone floor.

The instrument snapped in two. Kyosuke reached out a hand for the nearest broken half, the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes spilling down his cheeks. With a snort of disgust Kyoko brought a foot down, reducing what was his left of the once beautiful violin to splinters and string.

Kyoko bent down and grabbed him by the collar and Kyosuke felt himself being raised into the air once more. He looked at her, the red-haired demon blurry through his tears against the orange light, then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as she drove her fist into him and everything went from red to black.

* * *

_Heya, sorry about the incredibly lengthy delay, exams and real life rather got in the way. Hope you enjoy part two of the instalment and what I hope will be a more regular update schedule from this point onwards._


	3. Chapter 3

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Kyoko stalked through the park, muttering angrily to herself. Her right hand was wrapped around a grief seed, barely noticing the pain as the metal dug into the soft flesh of her palm. She remembered the look on the Kamijo boy's face when she'd smashed the violin. The revenge she'd planned hadn't felt cathartic or satisfying, it had just made her feel petty and small. What was the point of punishing him for a crime he didn't even know he'd committed? Her foot steps sped up as she pounded the gravel and grass beneath her feet with furious stomps.

After knocking him unconscious she'd left Kyosuke locked up in the bell tower, then gone to pick up the grief seed from the pile she kept under a loose flagstone. Akemi had arranged to meet her at the park bench; it was the same bench in fact she'd had her encounter with Sayaka earlier today. The sun had set now, and the park was lit by the soft ambience of the lamps dotted along the gravel path; a moth danced back and forth in and out of the light of the nearest. Kyoko watched it's progress, it would move into the light, darting away back into the darkness just in time to avoid being burnt, but never able to remain there. It could not keep the dangerous game up forever though. There was a fizzling noise and the moth's body fell broken to the ground.

"Sakura Kyoko."

Kyoko yelped with surprise, jumping almost a foot in the air. She looked around to see Akemi Homura looking expectingly at her.

"Are you injured?" asked Akemi.

"W-what?" Kyoko still felt off-balance.

"You screamed," Akemi explained.

"I didn't scream. Just...don't sneak up on me like that, okay."

"It would have been difficult to make myself heard over the noise you were making with your own approach, I could hear you across the park. Unless of course your intention is to confront Miki Sayaka here, in which case I would struggle to think of a better way to attract her attention."

"Y'know, I think I liked ya better when you kept your mouth shut," grumbled Kyoko.

"How regrettable," said Akemi, not sounding at all regretful. "Have you brought the package?"

Kyoko fought down the urge to strangle the raven haired girl. "Here's your grief seed," she said through gritted teeth, chucking the gem at Akemi, who caught the haphazard throw easily.

"I will pass this on to Miki Sayaka." Akemi turned to leave but Kyoko stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait just a sec. Ya can't just pass it to her, she's gotta accept it from you as well. Are you sure you can convince her?"

Akemi shrugged free of Kyoko's grip. "We have discussed this several times already, Sakura Kyoko. I will inform her we share a mutual enemy in you. Your disruption will leave the city ill-prepared to face against the witches and that we should work together to destroy you."

"That's what I mean. Sayaka's a proud, stubborn idiot but she ain't stupid." Akemi raised an eyebrow at the contradiction, but Kyoko pressed on. "If you talk to her like that she'll know you're trying to use her and she won't take any help."

"But I am trying to use her," said Akemi patiently. "Sayaka had little regard for me, if I tried to present myself as genuine she would likely have less cause to trust me."

"Look, I ain't saying you gotta try and pretend to be noble. God knows we're anything but that." Kyoko snorted. "But can ya at least try and act like you're pissed at me. That girl understands anger well enough."

"You want me to feign anger at you? That will be a difficult task when you consider how cordial our relationship has been up until now." Akemi's monotone only added to her sarcasm.

"Okay, that's a good start," Kyoko admitted. "Just try and work on it a bit more before you meet with Sayaka."

Akemi was silent for a time, examining the black jewel in her hand. "You would be better off not wasting this," she said finally.

Kyoko sighed. "Not this bullshit again. Are you still trying to back out?"

"No matter how hard you struggle, no matter what you do, you won't be able to save her from her fate. If you truly wanted to be merciful you'd cut her down now before-"

She didn't get a chance to finish. Kyoko grabbed Akemi by the lapel of her uniform, roughly pulling her forward. The redhead's face was contorted with rage as she raised her other hand to strike Akemi.

"Homura-chan? Sakura-san?" a familiar, gentle voice interrupted them.

Both of the magical girls looked around to see a small, pink-haired girl looking up at them. Her eyes were lined and red, it was hard to tell whether it came from grief or exhaustion. Kyoko recognised her as the girl always standing next to Sayaka like a very florescent shadow. Kyoko let go of Akemi and slowly lowered her fist. _What was the girl's name? Kaname...something or the other_.

"Kaname Madoka," said Akemi. _That was it_, thought Kyoko.

"You know Pinky?" Kyoko turned to Akemi, her anger temporarily abated by her surprise.

"We share a class," Akemi explained reluctantly.

"_You _goto school?"

"I am wearing a school uniform. That cannot have escaped even your dull notice."

Kyoko shrugged. "Not like its the same as Sayaka's her." She aimed a thumb at Madoka. "I just thought you liked how fancy they looked or something. Seriously though, why do you even bother going?"

"I was considering abandoning it." Akemi looked directly at Kyoko, "But then I saw the alternative."

"Oi, oi," Kyoko gave a very clenched smile, "You got something to say, say it straight you arrogant, stuck-up b-"

"May I remind you we have company," Akemi cut across her sharply.

Kyoko's mouth snapped shut, out of bewilderment more than anything. When they'd first met she'd thought a prim and proper girl like Akemi would be bothered by her rough way of speaking and in the early days had gone out her way to be as coarse as possible, but she'd never drawn out a reaction. Now Kyoko was just as surprised; the robot had been the last person she'd thought would reprimand her on her language.

Looking at Madoka (She just couldn't think of her by her surname) she could sort of understand why. The girl looked like she'd blush at saying gosh. Despite her rather delicate outward appearance Kyoko had begrudgingly found she didn't mind the pink-haired girl. She may not have their powers but she knew their pain; She was one of them. True, she and Sayaka made a disgustingly naïve pair, but Madoka's brand of ignorance was a lot less grating. If nothing else Kyoko had to respect somebody gutsy or stupid to step in the middle of a fight between two magical girls like Madoka had on the bridge that fateful night when they'd discovered their true identity. That night seemed like a century ago now.

"Why are you here?" Akemi asked.

"I'm looking for Sayaka. Hitomi said she she was sure she saw her in the park earlier this afternoon. I heard you both talking about her, do you know where she is?"

"Sayaka is a magical girl. Whatever she's doing is none of your concern." Akemi said.

Madoka looked taken aback at Akemi's harshness, but pressed on, "Don't say that Homura-chan. Sayaka is my friend. Kyuubey told me she's really in trouble-"

"I said it was none of your concern!" Akemi snapped. "Why must you always involve yourself."

"Akemi..." Kyoko said, surprised at the outburst. She looked sidelong at the girl, her pale fist were clenched hard, while Madoka was gazing at the ground, clutching herself and trembling. What was Akemi getting so uncharacteristically worked up about? Suddenly their earlier conversation came flooding back. _You would not be the only one who mourned Miki Sayaka's loss_. Kyoko couldn't help but grin as it all clicked into place.

"Hey, Madoka, do ya really want to help Sayaka? Because if you are, there's something only you can do." Madoka looked up at Kyoko's words, eyes that had been sparkling with unshed tears now sparkled with hope.

"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes," promised Madoka.

"What are you doing?" Akemi hissed.

"I know why you're helping me," crowed Kyoko. Akemi's response was a silent glare. Kyoko considered dropping the matter for a moment - _If you truly wanted to be merciful you'd cut her down now – _but she didn't. "Y'know I must've dropped every foul word in the Japanese dictionary around you, but that's the first time you've looked upset about it. Is it because you don't want me to embarrass your _friend_?" She nodded towards Madoka. "She's friends with Sayaka too ain't she? I bet she'd be pretty, I dunno...mournful say if something were to happen to her." Kyoko was definitely enjoying ruffling the feathers of her normally imperturbable companion.

"I would choose your next words with exceptional care, Sakura Kyoko," Akemi warned her with such coldness, Kyoko took pause despite her anger.

Kyoko held up her hands defensively "I ain't gonna say nothing. I suppose I should congratulate you though. I didn't realise you were capable of giving a toss about anyone else."

"Unlike you?" Akemi shot back.

"I ain't a robot like you. I can care if I want to." Kyoko gave a half-grin. "I just don't want to."

"What are you both talking about?" Kyoko and Akemi both turned to their attention back to an increasingly upset Madoka. "Sakura-san, you said I could help Sayaka! You know what's happening to her don't you? Please, tell me. She's my friend," Madoka pleaded.

"Sorry, I dunno where she is and I ain't exactly sure what's happening, but I got an idea of how to help her. You said you were ready to do whatever it takes, right?"

Madoka nodded.

"In that case, grit your teeth." With that Kyoko punched Madoka square in the face.

Kyoko immediately felt a massive surge of guilt. The impact of the blow had sent Madoka stumbling backwards onto the ground. She sat on the grass, staring up at Kyoko, with a face like a kicked puppy. Kyoko risked a glance at Akemi, who's mouth was opening and closing like a grounded fish. In different circumstances would have made her laugh, but right now she just felt disgusted at herself.

"Remember," Kyoko said to Akemi quickly, "When you pass the grief seed over, you gotta be mad." With that she began to quickly walked away. When she was out of sight she started to run. Something told her she really didn't want to be anywhere close when Akemi recovered her wits.

The evening air was cool and helped calm her down. Her pace slowed down until she came to a stop. She'd let herself lose control again, just like with the violin. _If you truly wanted to be merciful you'd cut her down now_. She'd wanted to hurt Akemi, but knew her fists wouldn't be able to reach her, so she'd gone for a different target. Except this time the one she'd attacked hadn't been an inanimate object, but a person.

"What the hell am I doing?" Kyoko said to herself eventually.

* * *

Madoka was the not the only one who'd been without rest. Sayaka had been searching relentlessly since the afternoon for some sign of Kyosuke or Kyoko. She'd started with all of Kyoko's old haunts: the church, the amusement arcade and observation tower, but each time she'd come up empty. She'd moved onto other likely spots: old abandoned warehouses and condemned buildings, but had little luck there either. She'd finally resorted to wondering the streets, hoping for some small sign or clue which would lead her to her childhood friend.

She'd got distracted when she'd come across a witch's familiar. So caught up in her worry over Kyosuke she'd been tempted to ignore it, but the moment of weakness had passed. She'd promised herself she was going to be a different kind of magical girl from Kyoko or the Akemi girl. She was going to be strong like Mami had been and defend people's happiness without any need for reward. Killing witches was all she was good for now anyway.

This familiar was elusive and Sayaka was exhausted, but she was sure she had it cornered. She raised her sword to cut it down when it suddenly shot towards her. Sayaka braced herself but before it could reach her a succession of shots ran out and the familiar disappeared into a cloud of butterflies before her eyes.

She looked round and felt a flash of anger when she saw it was Akemi Homura. Her fight and her frantic search had left her drained and all Sayaka could do was sink to her knees as the cold, raven-haired girl approached. Akemi tossed an object onto the ground in front of her; it was a grief seed.

"Use this," Akemi instructed. "You're almost at your limit."

Sayaka left it on the ground. "What are you scheming this time?"

Akemi sighed. "Enough. If you keep this up you'll die. Why can't you just trust me?"

"Because you're a liar. Everything you say is empty and hollow. You say you want to help me, but I know you're thinking something different." Sayaka raised her eyes, glaring at Akemi. "What can you call that but deception?"

Sayaka had seen many terrible things since she'd become a magical girl, but few of them matched Akemi Homura's smile. It was only when she smiled Sayaka really saw how black and dead her eyes were, like twin black-holes, sucking in all the light around them.

"You're quite sharp," Akemi said. Her hand went to her soul gem and for a moment it looked as if she was going to transform, but she stopped. "Sakura Kyoko needs to be stopped or it is likely Mitakihara will be destroyed. I require you to be alive and fit for battle."

"You want us to...team up." Sayaka gave a burst of incredulous laughter. "Your lies are getting worse and worse."

"I cannot be assured of victory on my own. You have an interest in stopping her as well do you not, Miki Sayaka? Or is your pride worth more than the life of Kamijo Kyosuke?"

"How do you know -" Sayaka began. Her surprise soon morphed into anger. She slowly rose to her feet once more. "How dare you of all people use his name. You don't even know what it means to love another person!"

Akemi regarded her with an expression Sayaka couldn't quite describe, but the moment quickly passed. "So I've been informed," Akemi said. "And I will use whatever is necessary, even if it means having to rely on you. Sakura Kyoko must be brought down. Take the grief seed, Miki Sayaka, and cleanse your taint."

Sayaka was tempted to throw it back in her face, but something stopped her. When she spoke of Kyoko Akemi's dark eyes had lit up faintly with an emotion Sayaka recognised all too well: anger. Whatever else she was scheming, Akemi seemed to be sincere in wanting to stop Kyoko.

Sayaka bent down and picked up the grief seed. Akemi said nothing, but Sayaka still shot her a rather defiant glare as she pocketed the small jewel.

"Just because I'm taking this doesn't mean I'm going to use it," she told Akemi rather redundantly.

Akemi shrugged her shoulders in response. "As you will. I have some leads on Sakura Kyoko. She's been moving across town, but I'm certain the base of her operations is the church."

The church had been empty earlier, but what Akemi said made sense. "Is she there now?"

"Most likely. However we should rest for tonight and coordinate an assault tomorrow once we've gathered more intelligence."

Sayaka had no intention of waiting, or if she could help it, trust Kyosuke's life in Akemi Homura's cold hands. However she nodded in agreement.

"I will meet you tomorrow at the park at four pm. Farewell, Miki Sayaka."

As soon as she was sure Akemi was gone, Sayaka summoned her energy and bound into action. Her destination was the shadowy spire among the blocky silhouettes of Mitakihara's cityscape.

* * *

Hidden a little way away Homura watched Miki Sayaka leap through the air towards the church. The bluenette was sadly predictable in many regards, all Homura had had to do was plant the information and Sayaka had bit onto the bait like she wanted to get caught. At least, Homura thought, her own part in this farce was over for the moment. It was time for Sakura Kyoko to step up to the stage. She remembered Madoka's tears when Sakura Kyoko had struck her, and while she knew it was in all their interests for the redhead to win the coming confrontation, she sincerely hoped Miki Sayaka would give a suitable account of herself. Regardless, all she could do now was wait.

* * *

_Next chapter: Sayaka and Kyoko face off at last_


	4. Chapter 4

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Kamijo Kyosuke lay slumped against one side of the bell-tower wall where Sakura Kyoko had left him. The insane redhead had been gone for hours and the sun had long set, leaving him in darkness. His legs and arms were both tightly bound, but even if they hadn't have been, he doubted he would have had the energy to move. He just sat there, staring dully at the broken remnants of his violin. He remembered when he'd first been given the Stradivarius when he was nine years old, on loan from a wealthy and very impressed patron. It had slipped against his neck like it was part of his body, and as soon as he'd finished the first wistful stanza of Ave Maria he knew he would never find a more perfect instrument.

It was Ave Maria he'd played atop the hospital roof as well. He'd yelled at his father to return the violin after the accident had left his hands paralysed. Kyosuke had never loved his father more than when he'd revealed he still held onto the violin. Somehow he'd held onto the faith Kyosuke had lost as the days went by in those four whitewashed walls, and watched with pride as his son played once more. The doctors hadn't understood what miracle had caused his recovery, but neither Kyosuke or his family had cared; whatever it was, it had saved him. He truly loved music and playing the violin above all. It wasn't just a hobby, losing the ability to play had left him feeling as if he'd lost the better part of himself.

And when Sakura Kyoko had smashed the violin in front of him it almost felt like she had broken his fingers.

He remembered her threats against Sayaka as well and felt a twinge of fear for his friend. Many of his school friends had visited him in hospital, but she'd been the only one to come every day, always bringing some funny story from school or a music CD she'd picked up from the store for them to listen to. She'd been on the rooftop as well, and he knew she'd watched him play with just as much warmth as his father had. He didn't want Kyoko to hurt her.

He still didn't understand what relationship could possibly exist between that mad girl and one of his best friends. Certainly Sayaka had never mentioned her to him before. Kyoko had claimed she was going to attack Sayaka, but the next moment had been furious with him when his shock had made it appear as if he cared more for his violin than Sayaka, and had blamed him for hurting her in some way.

The latter had some truth to it, he thought guiltily. He'd enjoyed her visits to begin with, which alongside his parents, were often the highlight of his day. But as time passed and his recovery had looked more and more unlikely the hope in her eyes only served to taunt him; the music she brought a cruel reminder of the joy snatched from his powerless grasp. One day it had been too much and he'd yelled at her. She'd looked so hurt, but she'd still come back to see him the very next day as usual. He'd meant to apologise and thank her later, but somehow he had never gotten round to it.

On his first day back he'd been surrounded by his classmates welcoming him back and in the midst of the happy laughter and the faces of his friends and acquaintances he'd only vaguely registered Sayaka wasn't among them. Then Hitomi had confessed to him, leaving his head reeling. The princess of the class being interested in him of all people had driven all other thoughts from his mind. He smiled thinking about her, the image of her grace and gentleness driving away the fear and pain within him for a moment.

Sayaka had also become scarce around school after that day, disappearing as soon as class was done or just not turning up to school at all. He'd asked Hitomi about it because he knew she was close friends with Sayaka as well. She'd been a bit vague about what was the matter with her friend, but had reassured Kyosuke if it carried on she would visit Sayaka's home with Madoka. Kyosuke had wanted to come along as well, but for some reason Hitomi told him it would be best if they visited separately. He hadn't understood it, but Hitomi had insisted until he reluctantly gave in. People may have called him a genius, but he was quite sure at that time girls would always remain a mystery to him.

Not that it mattered now. He was as trapped as he had been in the hospital bed. He would never see his parents, his classmates or Hitomi again; he would never play music again; and worst of all Sayaka was likely to disappear alongside him. He felt the old despair welling up inside him again, a dreadful void swallowing up all his hopes and dreams. He closed his eyes and did his best to try and calm down. He heard the gentle strains of Ave Maria and realised he was humming it. He'd done the same in the hospital, playing the music in his head and imagining himself on the stage, the inside of his head offering the comfort the doctors could not.

Naturally as soon as he'd lost himself in music and void had begun to fade Sakura Kyoko chose to make her return. He heard the sound of a key scrabbling in the lock and the heavy wooden door was flung open. As always she surprised him with her strength. His throat was still sore from where she'd grabbed him. Her power seemed almost inhuman. She was wearing different clothes from before: strange red robes, thigh-high boots and long white arm sleeves. It looked like some kind of cosplay, with a faint Chinese influence.

"Wakey-wakey, Kyosuke-chan! The party's about to begin," she said cheerfully. Kyosuke was stopped from replying by the gag she quickly stuffed in his mouth. "Sorry 'bout that, but I've already lost my temper twice today, and I ain't risking it a third time. Not tonight anyways."

She slung him over her shoulder. Under her other arm she was carrying a dark bundle of fabric. She promptly flung him on top of the alter. Kyosuke could see she'd made a few alterations. There were candles everywhere and Kyosuke was reminded of when he'd been dragged along to see phantom of the opera by his parents (The music had been poor, the voice of the man playing Raoul average at best, but the sets had been cool). Sayaka's family had come with them and he'd been surprised to see her crying by the end of the melodramatic finale.

The piles of rubbish that had littered the church had been surpassed by piles of food, mostly tinned, including an entire mountain of pocky still inside the trolley Kyoko had no doubt stolen from the supermarket. The centrepiece though was the pile of boxes behind him. There were TVs, computers, printers, microwaves, games consoles, even a mini-fridge, all in their original packaging. They were stacked into a dais, an expensive looking black armchair precariously balanced at the top.

Kyoko jumped into the armchair, which wobbled dangerous, but quickly regained balance. She appeared to settle herself down, but a barely a minute had passed before she was drumming the leather with her fingers and thirty more seconds more she jumped down again. Soon she was pacing up and down the stone floor. _She must be waiting for Sayaka_, Kyosuke thought. He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed his friend hadn't come for him.

Suddenly she stopped and her mouth split into one her familiar grins Kyosuke had quickly learned to dread. "And here she comes," she muttered gleefully. "Time to get into character."

She quickly unwrapped the black bundle, which turned out to be a long black cloak with red lining. It looked like it had been sewn out of very cheap fabric, the kind of thing you could pick up at a costume shop. Kyosuke's suspicions were confirm when with great dignity Kyoko placed a plastic tiara on top of her head. In any other situation he would have laughed, but right now laughter was the last thing on his mind.

"Now time for the finishing touch." Kyoko bounded over to Kyosuke, another strip of fabric in her hands.

"Mmphhh," Kyosuke fruitlessly protested as Kyoko tied the blindfold around his head, and he was plunged into darkness.

There was nothing but silence, then his heart leapt and quickly died as he felt a draught against his face and heard the unmistakable sound of the church doors creaking open.

* * *

Sayaka stopped outside the church, panting for breathe. The grief seed the Akemi girl had given her was light, but Sayaka was sure she could feel its weight in her pocket. She hadn't used it yet and hoped she wouldn't have to. She leant for a second against the church doors, hoping to catch a moment of respite after her breathless flight across the city.

She reprimanded herself almost at once. How could she pause while Kyosuke was still in danger? As she pushed the doors aside she heard a noise that someone - if they had a very special imagination - might suppose sounded like a badly balanced pile of boxes with a chair on top coming crashing down after somebody badly mistimed a jump in their effort to climb to the top quickly. A faint, "Oh Sod," whispered past the creak of the door.

The church was resplendent with candlelight and Sayaka thought for a second of the time she'd gone to see Phantom of the Opera with Kyosuke. She'd been to see the production several times since with her friends - Madoka was always guaranteed to tear up which left her feeling a bit less embarrassed at getting misty eyed - but the first time she'd gone with Kyosuke would always be special.

She gasped as she saw Kyosuke himself just in front of her on the alter. He was tied, gagged, blindfolded and very pale, but he was still breathing. For some reason she couldn't fathom dented cardboard boxes were dotted around the alter, and - even stranger - an armchair with a large tear down the side. She shook her head and ran eagerly towards the captive boy.

Something stirred in the shadows. Kyoko stepped out from behind the alter, and into the faint ambience of the candle light. Sayaka stopped where she was, her eyes drawn to the flickering reflection along the edge of Kyoko's spear point, which was a whisper away from Kyosuke's throat. Sayaka saw the skin around his neck was dark and blotchy, _she'd hurt him_, and felt a surge of anger. More than ever she was determined not just to rescue Kyosuke but also to bring about Kyoko's long overdue reckoning.

The candlelight shone off something else as well. Sayaka couldn't quite believe her eyes. On Kyoko's head was perched a cheap plastic tiara, the silver paint and plastic jewels sparkling with cheery fraudulence. To top it off a machine stitched cape rested on Kyoko's shoulder's over her red uniform, falling to her shins.

Kyoko noticed Sayaka's gaze and grinned. "A Queen's gotta be dressed proper before she presents herself before her subjects, don't she?"

Sayaka didn't even bother asking Kyoko to return Kyosuke, she already knew her answer. She had to get the red-headed girl away from him, focus Kyoko's attention on her instead.

"A Queen? You look cheaper than ever!" It was a lower remark than Sayaka would usually allow herself to sink to, but she wanted to wipe that cocky smile off Kyoko's face. Maybe Kyoko would get mad and attack her, then she could save Kyosuke.

Kyoko was unperturbed. "What can I say? I've got simple tastes."

"I can see that. Is this all your big plans come to, then?" Sayaka gestured around her at Kyoko's ill-gotten treasures, piled up around the church. "Queen of the scented candles? Queen of the stolen appliances? Queen of the tin cans? You're still nothing more than a petty thief!"

"Christ, how can you even manage to get self-righteous at me for not being evil enough? You're a fucking miracle worker, ya know that, Sayaka? I'll admit, I've started off pretty small today, but you know what's better than having all this shit? Takin' it. Strolling into that supermarket and strolling out again with my trolley piled high, and ain't nobody around with the balls to stop me. That's power, Sayaka. I ain't queen of the candles or the cans, I'm queen of this entire damn town, and soon ain't nobody not gonna know about it."

"Not if I kill you, here." Sayaka said, calmly. The one advantage of letting Kyoko rant was it had allowed her to get her breathe back.

Kyoko stared at her, her expression inscrutable, and then started to laugh. It wasn't a malicious laugh, but a quiet chuckle, the kind one makes between friends over an inside joke.

"Those are pretty strong words, girl scout, you sure ya can back 'em up?"

"I told you didn't I? If you hurt Kyosuke I'd kill you. Well, you have hurt him." Sayaka carried on speaking with the same terrifying calmness. "I'm going to cut you open and watch you die."

"And that brings us back to square one, don't it? Because - and please, jump in if ya think I'm recollecting wrong here - I'm fairly sure I told ya if you tried any of that shit, you're little boyfriend was gonna be in for a whole world of pain." Kyosuke squirmed furiously at her words.

"You've already hurt him," growled Sayaka. "And he's not my boyfriend," she added.

"Yet here you are. You really are a sucker. As for the love bite - " Sayaka's heart almost stopped as the spear point brushed against Kyosuke's bruised flesh, causing him to go quite still, " The dumb bastard thought he could run from me so I had to learn him a little humility. You haven't even seen me start getting creative yet." The spear pressed a little harder against Kyosuke's neck and the boy whimpered.

"Stop it!" Sayaka screamed. She went to take a step forward but Kyoko's gaze stopped her. To move would mean death for Kyosuke. Sayaka's hand was gripping her sword so tightly her fingers were aching from the effort. She wanted to curse and yell at red-haired girl, to strike her down where she stood, but even with all her might, she was as powerless as ever. There was a sharp crack, and a spiral of glass dust trickled away from her soul gem.

Kyoko's eyes went wide and to Sayaka's surprise the spear instantly swung away from Kyosuke's throat.

Kyoko took a deep breathe, then her mocking smile returned. "Don't get your knickers in a twist. I ain't planning on killing him...yet. I was just gonna use Kamijo to keep a leash on ya while I had my fun, but then I realised how boring that idea was, so the plan's changed. I'm gonna give ya two choices to settle this." She held up two fingers. "Option one: You piss off, right the way off; skip town, tonight, and you have my word Kamijo stays safe. Option two: You take your shot at me, and if ya win, he's free to go and I promise I won't touch him again."

"And if I lose?" Sayaka asked.

Kyoko advanced on her, her voice rising. "If? You ain't gonna win this, Sayaka. It ain't gonna be quick either, because one fucking way or another, I'm gonna teach you what being a magical girl really means. I'll take you apart piece by piece. And then, when I've brought you a breathe away from hell, I'll drag what's left of you over to Kamijo, and the last thing he'll see before I rip out his throat will be your broken corpse." Kyoko spat on the ground in front of Sayaka. "Make your choice!"

Sayaka started stepping back in horror at Kyoko's cruel words. She could barely recognise the girl in front of her. Even when they'd first met, Kyoko had never been like this. Her disbelief was mixed with a surprising undercurrent of sadness at seeing the red-haired girl fall so far and so hard.

However, all those feelings were quickly overwhelmed by her own burning anger. She stopped stepping back. Her fury had long passed righteous indignation and inflamed into a murderous rage, filling every cell of her body. Kyoko had barely finished speaking, when the fire inside Sayaka lifted her up and flung her across the room at Kyoko.

Kyoko barely had time to raise her spear to guard, before Sayaka smashed into her. The candles flared around them. Sayaka forced her back with a mad whirlwind of blows. Kyoko was barely kept her footing amongst the scattered cardboard boxes, and Sayaka pressed her advantage. The blood pounded in Sayaka's head. She was yelling and screaming incoherent obscenities at Kyoko, barely conscious of her own words.

Kyoko lashed out, the point of her spear easily finding its way past Sayaka's non-existent defence, and scraping along the side of Sayaka's rib cage. Sayaka barely registered the pain, and struck out again. Kyoko, clearing expecting the hit to stop Sayaka, narrowly ducked to avoid a decapitating blow. She returned Sayaka's wild slash with a strike with the butt of her spear into Sayaka's wounded chest.

This did give Sayaka pause, her vision blurring for a moment. She looked down, confused at the dull pain and the red blossoming across her white corset. She refocused and saw Kyoko had used the brief respite to put some distance between them. Out of the gloom something hurtled towards her. Sayaka spun around as a boxed TV glanced off her shoulder.

Kyoko used her spear to lever another heavy box at her, and another. Sayaka dodged a mini-fridge and followed up by cutting a microwave clean in two when something large and black descended on her. The heavy armchair caught her full on. Sayaka was catapulted across the church, crashing through the wooden pews one after another. She felt a sharp pain at the back of her head as she struck the stone floor and darkness enveloped her.

* * *

Kyosuke was afraid. He'd been afraid for Sayaka when he'd heard her familiar voice, using cold unfamiliar words; he'd never heard her threaten anybody like that before. He'd been afraid too when he'd felt the cold metal of Kyoko's spear press against his throat and downright terrified listening to the demon-girl describing in painstaking detail the gruesome fate she was planning for the both of them. However he'd been most scared when he'd heard Sayaka's berserk battle cry followed by the sharp clash of metal against metal (How she'd blocked Kyoko's spear, he didn't know). His best friend was fighting for her life and he was utterly helpless. With the blindfold he couldn't even see what was happening to Sayaka.

He heard Sayaka cry out and an almighty crash. Unable to take it anymore he pressed his head against the alter and wiggling about was able to loosen the blindfold. It drooped slowly down his nose. His eyes strained through the gloom as he strained to see what was happening.

He gave a small gasp when he saw Sayaka. She was lying in a crater of wooden splinters, scattered candles and cracked stone. Kyosuke's barely noticed her strange blue and white clothing of a strangely similar style to the garments Kyoko wore. All he could see was the blood. Her arms and legs were covered in cuts and her chest was a mess of red. Kyoko was slowly advancing on the downed girl and Kyosuke ,muffled by the gag and his bruised throat, mentally willed her to get up.

She rose – painfully slowly – to her feet. Hunched over in pain, and legs trembling, Sayaka did the last thing Kyosuke expected: she laughed. It was a dreadful and empty noise. As she laughed octaves and wavers shimmered in mid-air and danced discordantly around her wounds.

Sayaka tilted her head at Kyoko, "I told you, didn't I? If I wish for it, the pain just goes away. If you want to stop me, you'll have to do more than that!"

Sayaka flourished her cloak and as it passed by a row of swords appeared stuck point first into the floor out of nowhere. Now it was Kyoko's turn to duck and weave as Sayaka used a steady stream of the materialising weapons to unleash a flurry of thrown swords at her enemy. Kyosuke couldn't quite believe his eyes, first the strange floating notes and now Sayaka was making swords almost like magic.

Kyoko was not so easily caught off balance as Sayaka had been. Her spear blurred into a web of steel. Swords ricocheted left and right. One sword from a particularly powerful throw arced over Kyoko's head and embedded itself quivering into the alter, an inch away from Kyosuke's head. Once he'd gotten over the strong urge to wet himself he sat up on the alter and shuffled backwards towards the blade. His questing fingers brushed against the sharp edge of the sword and very carefully he started to saw at the ropes binding him. He knew he was likely to be spotted, and could only pray Sayaka could keep Kyoko distracted.

She seemed to have at least stopped Kyoko from advancing. The last of the rope binding his hands snapped apart and he began to work on his legs. Once he was free they could escape together. Or so Kyosuke thought until he saw the red-haired girl's knees bend as she braced herself against the stone floor. Another sword was batted away, then Kyoko leapt. Sayaka already had the next weapon in the air but it was too late.

Kyoko crossed the distance like a thunderbolt. The thrown sword was just wide, and drew a red line across Kyoko's cheek, the first blood Sayaka had drawn this evening. It wasn't worth the cost though.

Kyoko's spear bore into Sayaka's shoulder and lifted her off her feet. Kyoko raised the spear so the blue-haired girl was left dangling in the air like a landed fish. Sayaka screamed in agony. Kyosuke wanted to shut his eyes and press his hands to his ears to block out the horror of his friend's suffering, but instead kept working at the rope around his legs. It finally came loose and he was free.

Kyoko was breathing heavily, blood trickling down from the cut on her cheek. "What's the matter Sayaka? Why don't you just wish the pain away!" She yelled over Sayaka's cries.

"Leave her alone!" Kyosuke wasn't sure how he moved as fast as he did. Half running, half stumbling, heart clenched in terror he threw himself onto Kyoko's back.

Desperately grappling at her, sobbing with fear and anger, he tried to get his arms around her neck. It was like a puppy trying to strangle a gorilla, for all the good it did. Kyoko, trying to swat Kyosuke off like an annoying, over-large fly, did let go of her spear though. Sayaka hit the ground with a thud. She was whimpering as she eased the spear-point out of her shoulder, but at least she was still alive.

As he felt Kyoko's hand get a grip on the collar of his pajama shirt, he wasn't sure how much longer he could say the same about himself. He was thrown, hard, onto the floor. Kyoko's boot slammed into his solar plexus, driving the air out of his lungs.

Kyoko bent down and picked up her spear. She tugged it sharply, Sayaka gasping with pain as it left her shoulder. She tried to raise herself up, but collapsed back onto the floor.

"Tell me, Sayaka, have you had a good long look at hell?" inquired Kyoko pleasantly

Sayaka didn't answer. Her eyes met Kyosuke's; they were wet with tears. _I wish I'd got a chance to thank her properly_, thought Kyosuke.

"Well, if you ain't got no more fight left in ya, let's get to the finale. Say yer goodbyes, lover boy," she addressed Kyosuke.

"Wait," whispered Sayaka.

"What for?" Kyoko snorted. "You've got _nothing_ left."

"Got...this," Sayaka pulled out a dark jewel, set in sharp, pointed metal.

"A Grief Seed? You cheeky bitch. You've been holding out on me." Kyoko's voice sounded surprised but her expression didn't match her shocked tone.

Kyosuke suddenly remembered the earlier conversation he'd overheard when he'd been left hanging from the ceiling. Kyoko had been talking to another girl about Grief Seeds. He'd assumed it was code at the time, but they must mean the jewel. Was the Grief Seed Sayaka was holding one they'd passed onto her?

He looked up and seeing Kyoko's red eyes locked onto the jewel confirmed his suspicions. He didn't understand how any of this – whatever 'this' was – worked, but it had to be a trap. He opened his mouth to yell a warning, but Kyoko's foot drove into his chest again, silencing him.

Sayaka brought the Grief Seed to the smoky jewel at her stomach. She paused, and looked at Kyosuke, before her brows crinkled into that stubborn, determined frown he knew all to well. The two objects clinked together and the darkness swirling around in the jewel began to flow into the Grief Seed. Kyoko was watching intently as the jewel lighten into a softer sapphire blue, and her lips twitched towards a smile, filling Kyosuke with dread.

The notes returned, but they flowed more evenly around Sayaka than they had before. To Kyosuke's surprise the bleeding at Sayaka's chest and shoulder stopped, and some of the smaller lacerations began to close up.

Miki Sayaka stood up.

"Get away from him."

Kyoko cocked an eyebrow. "You really think one Grief Seed is gonna change a damn thing?"

"Yes."

Sayaka held out a white-gloved hand. Blue particles coalesced into the shape of a sword, that glowed briefly before solidifying into reality. Kyosuke was sure now, what he was seeing had to be magic. She raised the sword above her head with both hands and charged.

Sword met spear in an almighty clash. Kyoko had braced for the impact, but the blow was so powerful it pushed her down onto one knee. Kyosuke was pressed into the ground by merely the shock wave, every candle in the church guttered in nothingness by the fierce wind.

Kyoko and Sayaka were illuminated in soft brushes of red and blue from the respective jewels at their chest and waist, the fighters momentarily cast into sharp relief by the sparks flying from their weapons as they met again and again. Kyosuke took the chance to start crawling towards the church doors. He wouldn't leave without Sayaka, but he could at least make their escape a little easier.

Sayaka didn't seem interested in escaping at the moment. Kyoko was retreating again. She tried counter-attacking, but Sayaka's previous rage seemed to have cooled and she kept up her guard.

She forced the red-haired goal towards the spot where Sayaka been thrown by the chair. There was a squelching noise and Kyoko disappeared from view. She must have slipped on one of the fallen candles. Sayaka brought her sword down and there was a grunt of pain. Something tapped against Kyosuke's foot: It was a cheap plastic crown.

Kyoko reappeared, clutching her neck, blood seeping out from an ugly gash. She grimaced in pain and Kyosuke's heart leapt for a moment at seeing Sayaka had finally scored a hit, but slowly sank into unease when he realised the kind, cheerful girl he knew had just wounded another person with the clear intention of killing them.

Kyoko smiled through the pain, "You've calmed down, huh? I was wondering why you'd started actually trying to fight me rather than maul me like a rabid cat."

"I'm not calm at all, I'm angry," Sayaka retorted, "I've never wanted to hurt someone – to kill someone before. I'm so angry it hurts. But if that pain gets in the way of saving Kyosuke, then I'll throw it away!"

"That ain't strength. You're just running away like you always do. But you ain't escaping this time." Kyoko thrust out her staff, suddenly. "End of the line!"

The staff split into segments, each connected by a chain. The spear point shifted direction, arcing around her guard like a scorpion's stinger. Sayaka managed to ward the thrust off, but Kyoko had already stepped forward and shifted her grip to the upper end of the spear, whipping the butt sharply across Sayaka's face.

Kyosuke winced as he saw the blue-haired girl's head snap backwards. Disorientated Sayaka barely pushed aside the next two blows, the third sent her sword spinning out of her hands. She held up her arms in a feeble attempt to block and Kyoko's spear wrapped around them, trapping her hands close together.

Kyosuke's hope died as quickly as it started, as both he and Sayaka realised Kyoko had been toying with her opponent from the very beginning. Kyoko pulled on her spear and Sayaka, her arms bound, was dragged off her feet again and smashed into a pew. Kyoko didn't give her time to recover before sending her flying a second, third, forth and fifth time. By the sixth Sayaka was barely twitching, the only sound her ragged breathing. Kyoko loosened the spear from Sayaka's arms and the shaft clicked back into placed, with not even a crack visible between the segments.

She crouched down by Sayaka and pulled the girls head up by her blue hair, so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"You lose."

She picked up Sayaka, still holding her by her hair, and flung her against the wall. She slid down into a sprawled sitting position, her back against the stone, her head lolling listlessly on her chest. For a terrible moment Kyosuke thought she was dead. His fear were quickly alleviated by Kyoko of all people.

"Passed out already? I guess its time to pull the curtain on this pointless exercise!" She unexpectedly shouted out the last words.

Kyoko's wasn't looking at Sayaka when she spoke either, Kyosuke noted, her eyes darting around the cloisters. He looked up as well and was sure he caught a glint of purple darting through the rafters. Before he realised it Kyoko had leapt, spear raised, her weapon pointed straight at Sayaka's heart. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to watch.

He opened them again when he heard Kyoko's surprised exclamation. A strange raven haired girl had appeared in front of Sayaka. She'd caught the spear in one hand, in the other she held a pistol. The jewel on her left hand was purple.

The mysterious girl struck Kyoko with the pistol square across the face, leaving her reeling and swearing furiously, her nose a bloody mess. With Kyoko distracted, she picked up Sayaka, and promptly disappeared as quickly as she'd made her entrance. Kyosuke didn't even have the energy to be surprised any longer.

He did know Sayaka was – probably – safe, and it was time for him to make his own exit. He would search for her the moment he was away from the church. He moved to open the heavy church door, but no matter how much he struggled it wouldn't shift.

He looked around to see Kyoko leaning against the door. Her face was covered with blood, which only made her grin, which stretched from ear to ear, even more disturbing.

"Need some help with that?"

* * *

Author's note

First off, sorry for the massive delay. I hope this slightly longer chapter makes up for it a little bit.

Second, I hope you enjoyed the confrontation. Kyoko's a bit evil here, but all part of the plan.

Third, the next chapter will deal with the aftermath of Sayaka and Kyoko's first fight.

So, stay tuned and please keep those reviews coming.


End file.
